Kill You Kill Me
by Joey103
Summary: A highschool student: studying and doing homework, laughing and joking with friends, having a small yet happy family, and maybe taking part time job... Is that all? But for him, there's also an extra 'job' to do.
1. Chapter 1 Job

_**/Author's Note/**_

**Yaayy! I'm free from my homework noooowww! Wheeeee~! ^^**

**Ahem.. Well, I'm running out of ideas about how to find _'Rare Dark Interest'_ in my _'Meow!'_ story. (Sorry!) When I was trying to continue the story, another idea suddenly popped out from my mind. And that's this story. Of course I'm not abandoning _'Meow!'_ story. But while I'm working on it, I hope you guys would enjoy this one. Another _Gray/Natsu_ story, my favorite boys. -^^-  
**

**Oh! It's an _"AU"_ btw. Haha.**

**Sorry for every mistakes in grammars and spellings..^^;**

_**/Disclaimer/**_

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Not mine.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_ / Job**

"-tsu!"

"Natsu!"

"NATSU!"

Someone slapped Natsu's head, hard enough to wake him up. "Wake up, Natsu Dragneel!"

"Wha-?" Natsu yawned as he rubbed his head.

"If you keep sleeping inside my class, you better _get out_ of here, young man." Ms. Evergreen warned.

"M'kay…" Natsu yawned once again.

**_=====killyoukillme=====killyoukillme=====_**

_Lunch time.._

Another yawn from Natsu. "Sleepy…"

_Natsu Dragneel. An 18-year-old high school student in Fairy Tail High School. He had an unique pink haired color for a boy. And he's an orphan, lived alone in his apartment only with his blue (?) cat, Happy. He's indeed a very smart student for he didn't have to pay the school's fee because he got a full scholarship._

"You sure yawned a lot, Natsu. Lack of sleep?" Lucy asked.

_Lucy Heartfilia, 17 years old. She lived with her nanny after her parents passed away a year ago. Everybody knew she had a small crush on Natsu since it's very obvious, but the said boy didn't even notice at all._

"M'hmm.. Kind of…" The pink haired boy rested his head on the table.

"Hey, flame-head. Have some lunch, will 'ya." Gray poked Natsu's head.

_Gray Fullbuster, 18 years old. Son of Ur, the owner of the biggest ice cream company in Magnolia City, "Frosty Bite". He had a younger brother by 1 year named Lyon and an older sister who's studying in America, Ultear. He and Natsu were rival, they often teased each other and communicated in some 'unfriendly' ways, such as punches, kicks, yells, and stuffs, but they're still best friend._

"Here, I got a sandwich for you." Loke offered Natsu a sandwich.

_Loke, Fairy Tail Highschool number 1 boyfriend-wanna-be. He's 18 years old and very popular among girls, but he only had a huge crush on Lucy. His family also ran a big fur coat company, but not as huge as Gray's._

"Maybe you want some coffee, Natsu? Just to make you keep awake until school's over." Jellal said.

_Jellal Fernandez, a 19-year-old-boy with red tattoo covered the right part of his face. He finally succeeded in becoming Erza's boyfriend after chasing her for 3 years._

"_Eat_, Natsu. Or do I have to _shove_ that poor sandwich into your mouth?" Erza glared.

_Erza Scarlet, 18 years old. She had a very beautiful long scarlet hair. She's a strong girl and she's scary in a way "don't-you-dare-bother-me-or-else". But she made a great leader of student council (since everybody were afraid of her)._

"Alright, alright, I'm eating now. Geez, guys.." Natsu grabbed the sandwich and started eating. He pouted while eating, but deep inside his heart, he felt really glad to have these people as his friends who would always care about him.

**_=====killyoukillme=====killyoukillme=====_**

_After school.._

"Hey, wanna go to watch a movie? I heard there's a new interesting thriller movie in the cinema." Lucy asked.

Everybody nodded in agreement. "Sure, why not?" Erza said.

"Sorry, I'll pass." Natsu raised his hand. "I need to have some sleep. Plus, my cat, Happy, needs me to feed him for dinner. Hahaha."

Suddenly Gray strangled his neck and ruffled his hair. "You're no fun, flame-head! I assume you're _afraid_ of watching a scary thriller movie, huh? Such a _chicken_! Hahaha!"

Natsu grabbed Gray's arm and tried to break free. "No way! I'm not a _pussy_ like you, ice-block! I hope you didn't _pee_ yourself inside the cinema! Hahahaha!"

Those teases and fight were their everyday's scenery. While the two were doing that 'friendly' things, all of their friends would just laugh and try (but not so hard) to stop them.

Natsu finally managed to break free from Gray's arm. "Okay, so, see you guys tomorrow then. Bye!" He grinned widely and left.

"Natsu rarely went with us after 6 pm." Loke sighed.

"It's fine. Everybody has their own occasions, right? And looks like Natsu's gonna need a long rest judging from his sleepy condition today." Jellal said.

"Right. Well, let's go to the cinema, shall we?" Erza started walking with Jellal, hand on hand, followed by the others.

Gray stood there alone for a while, watching Natsu disappeared beyond the darkness. Then he turned around and followed his friends.

**_=====killyoukillme=====killyoukillme=====_**

Instead of walking in to his apartment, Natsu walked to the small abandoned building not far behind his apartment.

"On time, brat." Gajeel said. "Don't forget today is the deadline for us to get the briefcase." Gajeel's one of 'Dragon Slayers' members. Almost every part of his body were replaced by iron.

"Ready, Natsu-nii?" Wendy, a 12-year-old girl. No one would ever guess this sweet innocent little girl was a genius in making potions; healing potions, until the deadliest one. Her light body made her able to do a _'beautiful'_ aerial jump which very suited for dodging enemy's attack. "Here's your potion, Natsu-nii. Catch~!" Wendy threw a small bottle of healing potion for Natsu.

"Where are Rogue and Sting?" Natsu caught the bottle after dropped his school bag and replaced them with his equipment. Rogue and Sting were twin, but they're not an identical twin. They worked in 'Dragon Slayers' just because they thought it was a _'pretty fun'_ job to do.

"I've already sent them to watch the situation and divert the bodyguards attention. That way, those bodyguards will leave the _'dragon'_ alone and you could take it's briefcase easily." The leader of 'Dragon Slayers', Laxus said.

Natsu nodded. "Alright then. Let's go."

_'Dragon Slayers'. A secret organization that would do any kind of mission, whether it's good or bad as long as the payment is very high. Stealing, delivering, spying, destroying, capturing, saving, and even eliminating. The leader is Laxus Dreyar. And they referred their prey as a 'dragon'._

**_=====killyoukillme=====killyoukillme=====_**

"Natsu-nii, have you got the briefcase?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. Done. Now let's go-

_"Aaaaaaarrrgghhh!"_

Natsu turned around. Blood scattered everywhere. All he could see was a dead body of the briefcase's owner in front of him which didn't even shape like a human anymore. He immediately shut his eyes in disgust. "_Why_… We already got the briefcase.. Why did you still… _eliminate_ him.." He asked Gajeel hesitantly. "Laxus didn't even mention us to eliminate him.."

"But he also didn't say anything about _prohibiting_ us to eliminate him, _did he_? And that damn _'dragon'_ already knew too much. It would be so much harm for us." Gajeel licked the blood from his iron grip and smirked. "Besides… It's just another _random_ human. That's all."

"Tch..." Natsu threw his face away from Gajeel.

Then he could feel a small tug on his shirt. "It's okay, Natsu-nii. You'll get used to it eventually. Hehe~." Wendy smiled. Natsu just nodded a little, following his partners while carrying the briefcase and went back to the base camp.

_Although Natsu was a member of 'Dragon Slayers', he never, even once, took someone's life using his own hand._

* * *

**_A/N_: If you have any questions, just ask me. I'll be glad to answer. Thanks for reading!^^**


	2. Chapter 2 Past Mission

_**/Author's Note/**_

**I ended up continuing this story first. Haha… This is Natsu's past when he's on a mission to protect Lisanna. And he became a little traumatized of blood after that mission.**

**Sorry for every mistakes in grammars and spellings..^^;**

_**/Special Thanks to/**_

**darkhuntressxir , Younggirl , Indh13**

**for the review! ^^  
**

_**/Disclaimer/**_

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Not mine.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_ / Past Mission**

Natsu arrived at his apartment at 5 am, bringing his school bag and the bag of money from his payment. He dropped all his stuffs and threw his body on the bed. _It's raining outside.. Reminds me of 'that' mission.._

_**=====killyoukillme=====killyoukillme=====**_

_3 years ago.._

_"Your mission now is taking care of a 'dragon'." Laxus read the paper. "It's Strauss's daughter. Her name is Lisanna Strauss. Her family received a threatening letter 2 days ago, said that she would be killed unless her parents stopped running their business. Strauss family owns the largest bar in the town. If you involved in that kind of business, you know the rest."_

_"So, we're gonna split up in two teams?" Rogue asked._

_"Correct." Laxus nodded. "Natsu, you must be friend with the 'dragon' since she happens to study in the same school as yours, only she's 1 year younger. Wendy, as usual, you'll act as Natsu's cousin and keep your eye on her. Rogue and Sting, go and collect some informations about who had chances to be the culprits. Gajeel, wait here until those two find the culprits."_

_And so, the mission began. Deadline: 2 months._

_Everything went well. Natsu succeeded in becoming Lisanna's friend, along with his other friends. They even dating after 1 month knowing each other._

_Day 52.._

_"Hey, brat. Rogue and Sting had founded the culprits. Time to kick their asses tonight." Gajeel smirked when Natsu arrived at the base camp._

_'Great! Now Lisanna could live peacefully again!' Natsu thought as he smiled to himself._

_All of them broke in to the culprits' hideout. They beat them all and called the police. They tied those culprits in the middle of the room and left soon after they heard police siren._

_"Mission accomplished. Well done." Laxus said after they came back in to the base camp. "Here's your payment."_

_Natsu grabbed his bag of money and smiled. 'Starting from tomorrow, I could go out with Lisanna without worrying her being targeted anymore. Hehe..'_

_The day after.._

_It's raining heavily in school. Natsu and Lisanna had promised to meet in front of school gate after school's over. After school's over, he immediately grabbed his bag and ran through the corridor towards the school gate in excitement. It's still raining outside, so he took out his umbrella and walked until he saw Lisanna was waiting across the street under the tree in front of school gate._

_"Lisanna!" Natsu shouted happily._

_"Natsu~!" Lisanna waved and then she ran to cross the street._

_KIIIITTT! BAMM! CRAAACK!_

_Natsu dropped his umbrella. Lots of people surrounded Lisanna's unconscious body, while the car was running away. Lisanna's blood streamed all around the street. 'B-blood.. Lisanna's…blood..'_

_Natsu fell on his knees under the rain. 'Why… We already finished the mission. Lisanna was supposed to be save! But why is this happening!'_

**_=====killyoukillme=====killyoukillme=====_**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Natsu turned off his alarm. "Urm.. 7 o'clock.. I just slept for two hours then." He stretched his hands and huffed. _Lisanna…_

_Blood scattered everywhere._

_"He's just a random human."_

_"You'll get used to it~"_

Natsu's eyes widened when those words from yesterday night's mission suddenly appeared on his mind. He immediately shook his head to get rid of that 'creepy' thoughts and those nightmare.

"Better be prepared for school." He jumped off the bed, took a towel and his uniform to the bathroom. He turned on the shower tap and let himself be washed by a very cold water. _I can do this. Yeah.. As long as I have my friends.._

After finished taking a bath, Natsu fixed his buttons and not forget to bring his precious white muffler. "Time to go to school. See you later, Happy!"

He closed his apartment door, locked it, and went downstairs.

"Oi! Flame-head!"

"Morning, ice-block!"

Gray threw his arm around Natsu's shoulder. They both often went to school together since their places were not far from each other. "You still look so sleepy, man. What exactly did you do every night? Studying 'til late? What a neeeerrdd."

"Hey! That's why I'm able to finish all my homework and get a good mark, right? Unlike your terrible mark, ice-block! Hahaha." Natsu pushed Gray in a friendly way.

"Aaaww shut uuuupp.. At least I could still pass the test, flame-head." Gray pouted while throwing his hands behind his head.

Although their family background were totally different and opposite, both Natsu and Gray were still becoming best friend since the first day they met in junior highschool's opening ceremony. And it's been more than 4 years they had been together.

_**=====killyoukillme=====killyoukillme=====**_

"Guys. Remember the math test? It's for tomorrow, right?" Lucy suddenly broke the peaceful moment of their lunch time.

"Crap! I totally forgot!" Loke dropped his bread.

"Me too! Me too!" Gray shouted in panic. "Hey, flame-head! You always wrote some notes, didn't you? How about after school's over, we all go to Magnolia Library and study there together?"

"Agree!" Loke raised his hand eagerly. "I never paid attention to Mr. Fried's math class at all. And even if I did, I wouldn't be able to understand his…_'alien'_ language in explaining. Haha.." Loke laughed sheepishly.

"You guys are totally helpless, you know? Hahaha. Fine then, let's study together. I hope I could explain all the subjects well." Natsu grinned.

_**=====killyoukillme=====killyoukillme=====**_

_After about 3 hours studying in Magnolia Library.._

"Uuh… Sorry, guys, I can't go home too late. Happy needs me. Haha.." Natsu said.

"As usual, huh? _'Secret night job'_? Hahaha." Gray teased.

"W-what? No way! I've told you it's because of Happy." Natsu tried to defend himself. "Okay then, I'm off. See you tomorrow, guys! Bye!"

The five of them continued studying after Natsu went. That's until Erza realized Natsu left his notebook. "Than reckless Natsu. He forgot his own notebook. How could he study for tomorrow, then?"

"Oh, that's okay. I could deliver it to him on my way home." Gray took Natsu's book. "Looks like I better go home now. My brain couldn't take anymore lesson. Need some rest. Haha."

_**=====killyoukillme=====killyoukillme=====**_

"Happy! I'm home!" Natsu opened his apartment door.

"Welcome home.."

He recognize that voice. The pink haired boy closed the door, furrowing his eyebrows. "What do you want.." Natsu turned his head to face the voice's owner. "…_Laxus_…"

"Another mission." Laxus dropped a brown envelope on Natsu's table. "Oh, and Natsu, how many times to I have to tell you to address me as _'boss'_?"

"…Right. So, what kind of mission,…_'boss'_.." Before Natsu could sit down, the door bell rang.

_RIIIIIIINNNGGGG!_

"Who is it?" Natsu opened the door slightly.

"You left your notebook, silly." It's Gray. "Here you go." Gray returned Natsu's notebook.

"Oh.. Thanks, Gray. Haha." Natsu took his book.

"Natsu, who is it?" Laxus suddenly stood behind Natsu.

"Good evening, sir. My name is Gray, Gray Fullbuster." Gray offered Laxus a hand-shake.

"Good evening, Gray. I'm Laxus, Natsu's uncle." Laxus smiled and grabbed Gray's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Gray bowed a little. "Okay then, I better go home now. Enjoy your time with your uncle, Natsu. Bye!"

"Yeah. Thanks again, Gray. Bye!" Natsu waved good bye and immediately closed the door. "My _'uncle'_, huh? Very funny, _'boss'_.." Natsu said mockingly.

Then the two of them sat on the couch face to face, separated by the table with the brown envelope on it.

"Who's that?" Laxus asked as he grabbed the envelope and tore it.

"…My…friend.." Natsu answered hesitantly. "What? There's no rule that prohibits me for making friends, is it?"

Laxus watched him for a while. "Here's the mission." He pulled a picture from the envelope and dropped it in front of Natsu.

"_Eliminate this person._"

* * *

**_A/N_: Any questions? Feel free to ask. Or maybe some advices? Thanks for reading! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmare

_**/Author's Note/**_

**Aaaarrggh! I still haven't found a proper ideeeeeaaa! Hahahaha. Anyway, enjoy! ^^**

**Sorry for every mistakes in grammars and spellings..^^;**

_**/Special Thanks to/**_

**darkhuntressxir , Indh13 , yonhtna12**

**for the reviews! ^^  
**

_**/Disclaimer/**_

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Not mine.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_ / Nightmare**

"Eliminate this person."

Natsu's eyes widened.

…

..

_Gray?_

..

"I've informed Gajeel and the others to collect some informations about our 'dragon'. But it seems you already know about this…'Gray' person. So it will be easier for us to finish this job." Laxus smirked.

"But why-" Natsu's words were cut off.

"Rule number 3. No asking, no questioning, just finish the mission and you'll get the payment." Laxus said.

"Tch…" Natsu threw his face away from Laxus. "And you came all the way here just to inform me about this? Why didn't you call us to the base camp as usual?"

"That idiot Gajeel forgot to text you and he just went missing with Wendy and those twin to collect the information." Laxus seemed to be pissed off.

"Well.. He better _not_ forget telling me next time." Natsu sighed. _Damn you Gajeel! Now Laxus knew that Gray is my friend!_

"The deadline is one week starting from tomorrow." Laxus added. "And since you already know him and he trusted you, make it quick. I'm choosing you to be the leader of this mission. If you failed, you know the consequences. Rule number 2, fail means dead. Rule number 4, never reveal your identity. Remember that."

Laxus took his jacket and stood up. "Oh, and Natsu." He turned his head only to face Natsu's back. "Good luck on your_ first kill_."

The door was closed, leaving Natsu who's still sitting on the couch.

**_=====killyoukillme=====killyoukillme=====_**

_I lived in a peaceful small family with my mom and dad. But that happiness only lasted for 10 years…_

_My mom…died in a car accident. Dad already paid so much for our surgery, but it's only enough to save us both. Mom told the doctor to help us two first. She didn't mind losing her life as long as I and dad lived. The day mom passed away, I cried all night until I fell asleep with my teary eyes."_

_Me and dad continued living together. And then, after 2 months, everything was taken away from me…_

_"Dad! NO! Why did you-!" I cried and screamed but he didn't seem to care._

_"Thanks for the 'payment', Mr. Igneel. It's really nice to have a business with you." Laxus said._

_"…Natsu… I'm sorry, son.." Dad turned away. He left me. Left me with all these…criminals.._

_Suddenly, a rough hand grabbed my neck. "Listen, boy. Your dad borrowed our money for paying your surgery. But he couldn't pay back the debt." The man who's known as Laxus glared before threw me and made me hit the wall. "Now you're gonna work for me to pay all those debt. And if I found I have no more use of you, I'll just have to make you…'disappear' from this world…"_

_I curled my body and hugged my knees, trembling with fear and misery. Then the iron-man, who's known as Gajeel, stood in front of me. "Welcome to 'Dragon Slayers', brat."_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Natsu screamed as he woke up, breathing heavily and sweating. He placed his palm on his forehead. _Damn… That 'nightmare' again…_

_**=====killyoukillme=====killyoukillme=====**_

Natsu walked out of his apartment. Then suddenly a hand tapped his shoulder from behind. He quickly reached his pocket-knife in reflect.

"Morning, flame-head!" Gray grinned and walked beside him.

Natsu stopped his hand from taking out the knife before Gray could see it. "O-oh, Gray.. Yeah, morning.."

"What's wrong? Your face looked like you've just seen a ghost or something." Gray asked. "Or maybe you're freakin' out because of the math test today? That's so unlike you, flame-head! Hahaha."

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Natsu forced himself to smile. "At least I'm still gonna get a _better_ mark than _you_, ice-block. Haha."

"Shut up! I'm trying here. Let's see if your teaching will work or not. Hahaha." Gray punched Natsu's shoulder lightly. "By the way, yesterday my mom told me that I'm gonna inherit "Frosty Bite" Company in near future. She's gonna held a big party and invite other company's owners to announce it officially. She said I could also invite my close friends. So…would you like to come? It's for the next week by the way."

Natsu was hesitant but he finally nodded and smiled. "Sure.."

_Eliminate him._

Natsu stopped his steps. His eyes widened after he head those two words echoed in his head.

"What are you standing there for? Hurry up or we're gonna be late for school, flame-head." Gray was confused by Natsu's sudden stop.

"I…" Suddenlly Natsu's cellphone rang. _A text message?_

_"To the base camp. After school. Sharp."_

"Natsu?" Gray tilted his head.

"Coming!" Natsu put his cellphone back into his pocket and walked following Gray.

**_=====killyoukillme=====killyoukillme=====_**

_After school.._

"Maaaaannn… That math test was _suck_! I couldn't even finish a _single_ problem!" Loke scratched his head.

"Hahaha. Me too!" Gray laughed. "What about you, flame-head? I bet you could solve all the problems, couldn't you? Jeeerrrkk! Hahaha."

Instead of answering, Natsu looked down. His mind seemed like full of many other thoughts and he didn't even pay any attention to their conversations at all.

"Helloooo? Earth to Natsu?" Lucy waved her hand in front of Natsu's face.

"Is something wrong? You've been strangely spacing out since this morning. Seriously, Natsu, you start to make us worry." Gray said.

"Really? Sorry, guys.. I didn't mean to make you worry. Haha.." Natsu sighed. _I need to go to the base camp now._ "Well, I better go home now."

"Oh no you don't." Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm. "You're coming with us to the karaoke tonight. Don't worry about Happy, he could do fishing by himself if he's hungry." **_(A/N: could he?)_**

"Lucy's right. You need some refreshing, Natsu." Erza agreed.

"Not just him, _I_ need refreshing too!" Loke pouted.

All of his friends didn't accept a 'no' as an answer and Natsu was now being dragged by Lucy and Loke, followed by Erza's glare if he ever complained.

* * *

**_A/N_: Any questions? Feel free to ask. Or maybe some advices? Thanks for reading! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 Never Changed

_**/Author's Note/**_

**I'm sorry for the long update! I was on my vacation my family. We went to my grandma and grandpa's house and stayed there for a couple weeks. I was really enjoyed my time with my family! Haha..^^**

**And this chapter is longer than another chapters. Also, to make amends, I update _"Meow!"_ and _"Online"_ story too! Enjoy!^^**

**Sorry for every mistakes in grammars and spellings..^^;**

_**/Special Thanks to/**_

**darkhuntressxir , ayame 67 , Rogue Soul Alchemist**

**for the reviews!^^  
**

_**/Disclaimer/**_

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Not mine.**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_ / Never Changed**

"You say good morning! When it's midnight~!"

"I'm at the payphone~ trying to call home~"

"Wow! You're great, Natsu! Next one is this song!" Lucy giggled in excitement.

"My turn now! Watch this, flame-head!" Gray smirked as he grabbed the microphone from Natsu's hand.

Singing and laughing all night, Natsu totally forgot about his 'appointment'. He was really enjoying himself with his friends.

**_=====killyoukillme=====killyoukillme=====_**

"Bye guys! Today's great!" Lucy waved good bye.

"See you tomorrow." Erza smiled and walked away with Jellal.

Gray and Natsu walked together since their house were on the same direction. "Better?" Gray asked.

"Yep! Much better!" Natsu grinned widely as he stretched his hands up. "It's fun! That's what a highschool student supposed to do, right? Haha!"

"What are you talking about, silly? You're just a normal highschool student yourself, aren't you? Hahaha." Gray laughed.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Hahaha. Wait a sec." Natsu took out his cellphone and flipped it. "Hello?"

_"To the base camp. After school. Sharp."_

…

_Crap._

Natsu stopped walking and nodded with a small 'yes' couple of times. Then he turned off his phone.

"Who's that?" Gray asked.

"It's uuhh… M-my uncle. He's visiting me since yesterday, remember?" Natsu answered nervously. "He asked me where I am since it's almost 11 pm. Haha.."

"Oh.. It's okay. We're here anyway." They already arrived in front of Natsu's apartment without him realizing.

"Right… So.. Bye, Gray. Thanks for today." Natsu smiled.

"You're welcome." Gray scratched the back of his head. "Sleep well, Natsu. I don't know what you did every night, studying or working or whatever it is…" The raven sighed. "But you could always wake me up if you couldn't sleep. Well, if you ever needed someone to accompany you?"

Natsu's eyes widened. "….Actually-"

_Rule number 4, never reveal your identity._

"Actually?" Gray tried to listen carefully.

"Thanks, Gray. I _actually_ really appreciate that." The pink haired boy forced himself to smile.

"Well, whatever you say, flame-head. Remember, feel free to call me anywhere and anytime, 'kay? See 'ya!"

**_=====killyoukillme=====killyoukillme=====_**

_BAAAMMM!_

Gajeel shoved Natsu to the wall. "Why didn't you show up after school, brat?" There's a bruise on Gajeel's left cheek. Looks like he got a little punishment from Laxus because he forgot to text Natsu the day before.

"I was.._*cough*_… with my f-friends… _*cough*_.. Sorry.." Natsu held Gajeel's iron hand to loosen his grip against his neck.

"Enough, Gajeel. Release him." Laxus ordered and received a 'hmph' from Gajeel as he released Natsu.

"Our 'dragon' said to you, _'feel free to call him anywhere and anytime'_, didn't he?" Laxus smirked.

_H-how did he…know?_ Natsu was still coughing.

"Then call him to come _alone_ to a certain…_desolated_ place..where you could eliminate him and finish this mission." Laxus said.

Hearing those words, Natsu gritted his teeth. "The deadline is…next week..,right?" He finally stopped coughing. "'Then I'm asking your permission to finish this mission _alone by myself_ and with _my own way_…since Gray is…my best friend.." _The very first person who would want to be friend with me.._

The room was silent. "…Very well, then. I shall grant you my permission." Laxus agreed. "We'll wait until the last day of deadline. If you still hadn't finish it, I'll send the other members to eliminate you _both_. We will not let any single 'dragon' escape. That's 'Dragon Slayers' job." Then the leader of 'Dragon Slayers' dismissed the meeting.

Gajeel tapped Natsu's shoulder as he left the room. "Rule number 5. _Feelings are not allowed to interfere the mission._"

Natsu froze. _Right.. No feelings allowed… But…he's my best friend.._

"Hey, hey, Natsu-nii." Wendy tugged Natsu's shirt, waking him up from his deep thought. "Is this 'dragon', Gray Fullbuster, your friend?"

Natsu smiled softly and patted Wendy's head. "Yeah, Wendy. He's my very best friend."

"Oh… So this mission must be very hard for you, right?" Wendy said.

"Well… Actually, yes.. Haha.." Natsu laughed a little. _Wendy could understand, couldn't she? After all, she's just a little girl-_

"It's okay, Natsu-nii. Next week, after you eliminate him, I'm sure you'll feel so much better since there's nothing to be worried about anymore. We could continue our job as usual~. And since he's your best friend, make it a very quick kill so you don't have to watch him screaming in pain. As simple as sleeping, _ne_~?" Wendy smiled sweetly, yet filled with…evil thoughts.

_Crap.. Even Wendy.._

**_=====killyoukillme=====killyoukillme=====_**

_Back to Natsu's apartment…_

_3 am.. At least I could sleep for three and half hours tonight._ Natsu sighed as he laid down on his bed and put his hands on the back of his head. He took a glance at the bedside table and saw a small photo frame.

Looking at the photo, the pink haired boy smiled. "4 years since that day.. And we all never changed. Haha.."

**_=====killyoukillme=====killyoukillme=====_**

_4 years ago.._

_It was junior highschool opening ceremony. All the students and their parents were chatting happily at one another. Some students were playing on the school yard. It was a very bright day and everyone was so cheerful._

_Under the tree on the corner of the yard, a small boy sat alone, leaning on the tree's trunk. Some part of his bright pink hair shone because of the sunlight from the crevices of the leaves. No one dared to speak to him, yet the boy himself didn't seem to care about making friends. He knew everybody would think of him as scary or weird 'pink alien' or whatever crazy things they could think of. Just like in his elementary school._

_"Oi." Suddenly a voice called him._

_The pink haired boy, who's known as Natsu Dragneel, turned around only to find a raven haired boy on the same age as him stood not far behind him. "What?"_

_"Nothing. I saw a small glimpse of pink color behind this tree. Just curious." The raven haired boy, Gray Fullbuster, pointed at Natsu's hair. "So the pink thing is your hair, huh? Weird."_

_"Hey!" Natsu stood up abruptly. "Don't you dare mock me or you're gonna regret it!"_

_"Gray, what are you doing?" Gray's friends approached him and Natsu._

_"Who's that?" A small blonde girl tilted her head while holding a red-haired girl who seemed to be her friend, along with another two boys._

_Suddenly, Gray was tackled to the ground by Natsu. They were both struggling and rolling on the grass to beat each other. Gray's friends screamed and tried to stop the fight. Loke, one of Gray's friends, grabbed Gray, while Jellal, his other friend held Natsu and separated them._

_Natsu struggled to be free. "Yes! I'm a crazy-weird-pink-haired-alien! Happy now? That's why nobody wants to be friend with me! And I don't need any friends!" He panted in exhaustion. "If all of you came here just to make fun of me, you better just leave me alone!"_

_Silence…_

_"Let us go, guys." Gray asked Jellal and Loke to release them both. Hesitated, but they finally released them._

_After seeing Natsu who seemed to have calmed down, Gray finally spoke. "Look. I did say you're weird." And that words stabbed Natsu's heart. "But I didn't say I don't wanna be friend with you, did I?"_

_Natsu's eyes widened. He didn't believe that someone…someone would actually wanna be friend with him. Even after the horrible things he did to him._

_"Natsu.." The pink haired boy murmured._

_"What?" Gray couldn't hear his word._

_"Natsu Dragneel. My name.."_

_"Gray Fullbuster. And that's my name."_

_Even they already told their own name, their pride made them refused to apologize. Suddenly, Ur, Gray's mom appeared. "Gray! Look at here!" All of them turned their heads to see Ur holding a camera. "Let's take a picture with your friends! Say cheese!"_

_While everybody 'cheesed', Gray and Natsu stuck their tongues out to mock each other._

**_=====killyoukillme=====killyoukillme=====_**

_The next morning at school…_

"Guys! Guess what! We're all invited to celebrate Levy's 18-year-birthday party!" Lucy said in excitement as she showed her friends the invitation cards. "And it's for 6 pm tonight, at Green Garden Hotel. It's said you could also bring your partner along."

"Finally! A party!" Loke shouted.

"Hey hey, Natsu! Wanna go with me?" Lucy offered.

"Sorry, Lucy. You can go on without me. I have something to do before attending the party." Natsu said. "I might be coming late, but I'll definitelly be there."

"Another _'secret job'_, flame-head?" Gray smirked.

"Well… Sort of.. Haha.." Natsu laughed.

"Then you could go with me, Lucy!" Loke pointed at himself. "I'll be your only prince for tonight."

"Aaaww… Do I look like have another choice?" Lucy sighed and accepted Loke's offer.

And everybody laughed seeing Lucy's reaction.

**_=====killyoukillme=====killyoukillme=====_**

That evening, Natsu was sitting on his bed. "Pocket knife, small gun,…" He's choosing the weapons to be brought to the party. "There's no way I'm letting Lucy and the others saw these things. Haha.." Natsu then slipped the weapons in some part of his clothes.

_At Green Garden Hotel…_

As planned, Natsu arrived 30 minutes late. He immediately greeted Levy and congratulated her. Then he searched for his friends.

_There they are._ Natsu approached his friends and started chatting and eating together with them. Suddenly, his phone rang and he then excused himself from his friends. After making sure no one was following him, the pink haired boy walked out to the roof garden. "What is it, Wendy?"

"Wow, you look great in that suit, Natsu-nii." Wendy clapped her hands.

"Thanks, Wendy. But you better be hurry or my friends are gonna search for me. By the way, how did you get in here?" Natsu asked.

"Rogue and Sting helped me. Hehe~." Then the petite girl pulled out a tiny bottle with some liquid inside it. "I'm just offering you a help to finish your mission, Natsu-nii~."

"Help? You mean that?" Natsu pointed at the small bottle on Wendy's hand. "What's that?"

"_Poison_~." Wendy smiled.

* * *

**_A/N_: Any questions? Feel free to ask. Or maybe some advices? Thanks for reading! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 Poison Trouble

_**/Author's Note/**_

**Sorry for the long update! My big brother is kinda busy with his assignment and he always brings the laptop every day to his office (I only have one laptop haha).**

**Sorry for every mistakes in grammars and spellings..^^;**

**/Special Thanks to/**

**1. darkhuntressxir**

_**::Well, it's his job to kill Gray. Let's see about that. Hehe.::**_

**2. Bornthisway**

_**::Hahaha I'm having so much fun writing Wendy as the 'cute' villain. It just suits her.::**_

**3. Hoffmisc**

_**::Yep, I'm finally updating this! Thanks for waiting and reading!::**_

_**/Disclaimer/**_

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Not mine.**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_ / Poison Trouble**

"_Poison~_." Wendy smiled.

"…What poison?" Natsu furrowed his eyebrows.

"A simple one. Odorless and flavourless. Just pour the poison into his drink. Just one drop and he'll die in a few seconds. Great poison, isn't it~?" Wendy giggled. "Oops! I better go now. Looks like our _'dragon'_ is approaching."

Rogue and Sting came and lifted Wendy on their shoulders. "Good luck, Natsu-nii~!" Wendy waved good bye and the three of them jumped of the roof garden.

"H-hey! It's on the 40th floor!" Natsu grabbed the railing and looked down. _T-they're gone…_

"Stooooooooooppp!"

Suddenly, Natsu was pulled backward and he fell on his back on the grass. "Ouch.."

"What were you thinking?!" Gray grabbed Natsu's shoulder and pulled him into sitting position to face him.

"Huh? What do you mean-

"Were you planning to kill yourself? Was that your uncle on the phone? What did he say? Is he threatening you? Or do you dislike the party? Or maybe-

"Pfft… Hahahahahaha!" Natsu bursted out into laughter.

"Hey! What are you laughing about, flame-head! I'm not joking here! What's so funny?" Gray confused.

"Hahaha! You're the one who's funny!" Natsu inhaled and stopped laughing. "Look, ice-block. I didn't plan on having a suicide. Even if I did, I wouldn't do it here either. I'll find a place where there's no one around so I could die peacefully. Haha."

"That's not funny, you hot-head." Gray released Natsu's shoulder and sat beside him, huffing.

"Something wrong?" Natsu asked. "You know you could talk to me about anything. I'm your best friend, right?" He grinned.

Gray stared at Natsu for a while. "Actually… I don't wanna inherit 'Frosty Bite' Company. But promise me you won't tell this to anyone especially my mom!"

"Pinkie promise!" Natsu showed his pinkie in front of Gray's face. "But I don't get it. Your future will be completely assured if you ran the company."

"Well… I'm not a kind of person who likes to just sit down behind a desk and only waiting all day for the rest of my life." Gray said. "And it seems my brother, Lyon, is very eager to inherit this company. I mean, we're both gonna run the company together, but I think he's gonna be a better leader than me. Haha.."

The raven haired boy looked up at the night sky. "Besides… I wanna choose my own future. Who I'm gonna be, where I'm gonna live, what I do for work, and whom I wanna spend my whole life with…"

Natsu took a glance at Gray who's now closing his eyes. _So… Being rich isn't always the happiest, huh?_

Then Gray chuckled as he broke the silence. "Haha. Don't mind it. We could talk about this later. For now, let's just enjoy the party."

Without a word, Natsu just stood up and followed Gray back into the ballroom.

_=====killyoukillme=====killyoukillme=====_

_Inside the ballroom…_

While his friends were busy with their conversations, Natsu went to the drink corner and grabbed a glass of orange juice. After making sure no one's watching, he pulled out the small bottle of poison from Wendy and opened the lid.

Natsu's hand froze. He shook his head a little. _I don't think I'm ready to do this…_

Suddenly, the drunk Cana hit his back. "Ow, I'm sorry, Natsu" And because of that incident, the poison was accidentally poured into the juice.

_Aaaahhh! It spilled!_

"Oi, flame-head, what took you so long?" Gray tapped Natsu's shoulder from behind.

"N-nothing!" Natsu was so shocked and quickly hid the poison bottle inside his pocket.

"Anyway, I'm thirsty." Without warning, Gray grabbed Natsu's glass. "A glass of orange juice surely could fill me up." He smirked.

The raven slowly lifted the glass to drink it. Before the liquid could reach his lips, Natsu tackled him to the ground. "NOOOOOOOOO!" And that action made them fell and broke the glass.

"Kyaaaaaahh!"

"What's that!"

The ballroom was much more noisy than before because of the shattered sound form the glass. Then the crowd were surrounding Gray and Natsu who's still on the floor.

"W-what's going on here?" Levy asked.

"Sorry, Lev. My feet slipped. And when Natsu tried to pull me up, we ended up falling. Haha. I accidentally dropped the glass and it shattered." Gray explained while helping Natsu to get up. "Please enjoy the party. Sorry for the inconvenience, guys. Haha."

The crowd started to spread, leaving both boys in the middle.

"Natsu! Gray!" Loke shouted.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Erza asked.

"I-" Before Natsu could continue his words, Gray cut him off.

"My feet slipped. And I dropped the glass. Hahaha." Gray lauged while holding Natsu's shoulder.

The others laughed at Gray's recklessness. Natsu too, was forced to laugh beyond his confussion because Gray grabbed his shoulder hard enough as a sign to prevent him saying anything.

"Well, I'm gonna help this hot-head cleaning. Looks like he got some orange juice stain on his shirt." Gray said pointing at Natsu's wet shirt.

Natsu looked down at his shirt. _I didn't even realize my shirt's wet. Too much thinking, I guess.. Haha…_

_=====killyoukillme=====killyoukillme=====_

_In guest's toilet…_

Luckily, there's no one inside the toilet so Natsu could freely take off his shirt and wash it in the sink. "Sorry, Gray. You ended up waiting for me here…" Natsu sighed while washing his shirt.

Gray didn't answer. He just waited there patiently, leaning on the wall beside the sink. Finally, he asked. "Why did you do that?"

_Here comes the question.. Because there's poison in your drink!_ "…My feet slipped. Haha…" The pink haired boy answered nervously. _Aaagh! I'm such an idiot! I just copied his answer!_

"…Oh… Okay…" Gray just nodded.

Natsu's eyes widened. _H-huh? He's okay with my answer? Sometimes he could be so stupid. But it really helps a lot in this kind of situation. Haha._ Natsu chuckled as he thought. "Anyway, you could go back to the ballroom without me. I could go back by myself, you know." He gave Gray a thumb up. "Besides, I don't know how long I could clean this stain. Haha."

"…You got the point, flame-head." Gray nodded and ruffled Natsu's hair. "Come back as soon as possible, 'kay? Don't get lost and be careful of strangers! Hahaha."

"Hey! I'm not a 5-year-old-kid anymore!" Natsu yelled as he watched Gray grinning and leaving him.

Suddenly, Natsu felt someone's watching him. Or maybe…it's Gray who's being watched instead of him. He turned his head and found a girl behind a pillar, watching to the direction where Gray went. _Who is she? I don't she's a…'Dragon Slayers'…_

On the other side, Gray sighed and walked slower. "That Natsu. What kind of stupid answer is that? He's been acting strange since the day his uncle came here." The raven ruffled his hair. "Whatever.. If he didn't want to tell me, fine. Then I'm gonna find out the truth myself."

* * *

**_A/N_: Any questions? Or maybe any ideas about how to kill Gray? Haha. =3**


End file.
